Seeking Truth
by Kianya
Summary: Loki hesitated and then parted his lips. "If Steve's right on one thing, it's this. Put the weapon away." X3's revolver was against Coulson's chest, but her hand quivered. "You shouldn't have lied." A bullet exploded out of the barrel and chaos erupted. Tony shouted, seizing her wrists. "It was to protect you." Phil's voice cracked as he collapsed. Slightly AU. Love Triangle.


**Chapter One - Introduction**

**POV: Third Person**

**Summary: Loki hesitated and then parted his lips. "If Steve's right on one thing, it's this. Put the weapon away." X3's revolver was against Coulson's chest, but her hand quivered. "You shouldn't have lied." A bullet exploded out of the barrel and chaos erupted. Tony shouted, seizing her wrists. "It was to protect you." Coulson's voice cracked as he collapsed. Slightly AU.**

**Rating: T for language and violence and possibly M later on due to mature scenes.**

**Pairings: Loki x OC / Steve x OC**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers and SHIELD belong to Stan Lee. Any OCs came from my imagination. I do not own the Marvel franchise.**

"What's your name?"

She raised her chin and kept a nonchalant expression. Her headache was growing stronger by the minute, and she just wanted to massage her forehead. Blinding lights obscured her vision, but an occasional cool breeze wafted through the vent.

"I said, what is your name?"

Her hand reached out and chose a ballpoint pen. Red ink trailed along a piece of torn paper, and the Russian agent examined the response with crossed arms. She made an inaudible remark, rolling her emerald optics.

"X3? Surely you know how to read and write. I don't think those people who owned you would leave out an education."

_I'm not someone's property, and I'm not lying about my name. _She hid her disgust, and her lips remained sealed. But, she moved her eyes elsewhere. Beyond the woman, a camera recorded their conversation, and men decorated with SHIELD badges stood behind a one-way window. They spoke in hushed tones, several merely sighing due to their slow progress.

"She's not going to talk, sir."

"Obviously, Barton."

"So why do we continue to waste our time and energy on her? You're not thinking about recruiting her, are you? What does the Council have to say about this?"

"Because." The second and third question weren't answered.

"Because why? I mean, Agent Windsor could be wrong. It's been what? Twelve years?"

Silence dominated the atmosphere. "According to our intel, she could be related to someone within or closely tied to SHIELD other than Agent Windsor."

"Which one is it?"

"We don't know yet. We have all these test results but no solid conclusion."

Fourteen Hours Earlier:

Her name was Noemi ー that was what she was sure of. She was also known as Subject X3 by her doctors, but they never visited her these days. They had busied themselves with their next project and had tossed her to the side like trash. She was already outdated in their opinion. Her fist that was placed on a windowsill clenched, knuckles turning paler than they already were. She could see her reflection in the glass but couldn't recognize her appearance. Insanity had only consumed parts of her mind, leaving the rest with quite the challenge.

This was her sixth month of isolation in the manor. Her door was always locked, and every meal was delivered through a slot in the door. There was no air conditioning or heating, nor was there electricity. It was just one window, a bed and various novels that made no sense to her because they were written in hieroglyphics. Her stomach growled, dragging her back to reality. Dinner should've came by now. However, she didn't complain. Whining meant no water, and trying to escape was punishable by lashes.

Noemi heard gunshots echo across the halls. Helicopters even hovered overhead as black vehicles invaded the gardens, destroying the plants._ What happened to the schedule? Has our location been compromised? _She focused her vision on the logo stamped to the side of the cars. SHIELD. Guards stationed in her section were shouting orders and reloading their assault rifles. Her mahogany doors swung open, and the enemy's voice entered the quiet space.

"Down on your knees, ma'am. Don't move or I will have to shoot you."

"Don't hurt her! Please."

Her muscles tensed, and footsteps rushed towards her. Reassured arms were thrown around her neck, and a woman who she couldn't remember began to sob. _What's her problem? She's staining my coat._ Noemi didn't respond or show any emotion. Happiness was nonexistent in her world. Soldiers took cautious steps with their raised pistols.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe I found you." Her crying had died down, and metal binds were secured onto Noemi's wrists.

Noemi was taken outside through a back entrance. The moon and stars occupied the sky, each constellation shining. She picked out her comrades among the mess. Many were shoved against the ground, struggling with defiant tones. She was placed with those who exhibited nonviolent behavior, but agents still surrounded them. They were hostages now. The weather was chilly, and a wind was constantly blowing. It helped block out the pandemonium, and Noemi succumbed to her daydreams.

"X3."

She turned her head upon hearing her numbered name.

"Look over there. They are beating B8. They're hurting James. They will kill him if you don't stop them."

Her gaze drifted across the yard and landed on B8. James. A pair of men were viciously kicking him in the rib cage and spine, and James wasn't even conscious. Noemi's body heated up. Her elongated shadow twisted and morphed, and the dark energy broke her restraints.

She had to act quickly, so that no one would have time to react. Noemi dissolved and materialized behind the male abusing James. Her hands were encased in the flickering aura, and she brought her fist through his stomach. He coughed and doubled over. Success. Recruits these days were an easy pick. They were cocky, and their only experience was with monitored computer simulations.

A bloody hole was visible on the soldier's stomach, and the agents easily pinpointed the chaos. She had gone through his protected vest, and he only had moments to live. He held regret and pure fear in his eyes, because he wasn't capable of understanding death at such a young age. Noemi delicately teleported to her second victim that held a shocked expression and carelessly cracked his head back.

_Why was he so traumatized? Tch. Weak. _The sickening snap put her center stage. Her power was drained, but she had completed the job. Bullets pierced the air of where she was previously standing, and the man in charge called for a ceasefire. But, his command was seconds late. Noemi's lower body had been hit by a panicking sniper. Her palm covered the crimson wound, and she slumped to the grass beside James. A medic towered over her as her vision went blurry. She had created such a mess.

_Congratulations X3. You have saved B8 and damaged the enemy. Your third trial shall start in forty-eight hours._

_How are you in my head?_ A heavy sedative overrode her system, and the twinkling sky and fuzzy noises went black.

**Ending Note: Reviews are appreciated. The story will go along with the movie, but there'll be significant changes since I'm inserting my OC, Noemi or X3.**


End file.
